


I Never Told You What I Do For A Living

by SeraphStarshine



Series: I Never Told You What I Do For A Living [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Detective!Gerard - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gerard had discovered that the best way to get someone to admit to something was not torture - quite the opposite actually. Sex worked much better, especially when you were as good at it as Gerard.</i>
</p><p>Or the fic in which what is supposed to be a simple interrogation for Gerard unexpectedly has him longing for things he knows he can never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Told You What I Do For A Living

Gerard exhaled in satisfaction as he entered the secluded room, dropping his bag full of supplies in the entryway carelessly. It had been a long time since he had been called in for a job - too long for his liking, and Gerard had missed this thrill.

He glanced around quickly, making note of all the furnishings before sitting down at the long table in the center of the room. Everything was exactly as he had requested, from the typical interrogation set up to the small bed pushed into the corner.

Gerard was alone for now, but he knew he wouldn't be for long, so he used his scant amount of free time to pull out the files on his latest _"client"_ one last time, even though he had read it over on numerous occasions already.

**Name:** _Frank Iero_

**Age:** _Twenty_

**Gender:** _Male_

**Height:** _5 '6_

**Weight:** _140lbs_

**Sexuality:** _Gay_

**Reason for detainment:** _Suspected to be involved in the disappearance of the President's son - Carter Gallagher, or at the very least, to contain knowledge of what happened._

_Interrogated three times already, but he continues to plead that he knows nothing._

Gerard had researched Frank extensively, wanting to know everything he could about this boy that had managed to hold his tongue for so long, and he had been slightly disappointed by what he had discovered.

Frank seemed like a decently normal kid, besides the fact that he had a bit of a drug vice, but Gerard didn't blame him; he had used heavily in college as well, and just because Frank shot up didn't automatically make him into a kidnapper.

Frank was going to school for photography, and he was the front man in a small local band in his free time. He broke almost all contact with his family since he had moved to Washington DC to attend school, and he didn't have many friends; just his bandmates and a few other kids from college, including the president's son.

He got decent grades, and he didn't skip class much. His IQ wasn't low, but it wasn't impressive either, and at least on paper, nothing about Frank Iero seemed to stand out.

Frank was no criminal mastermind, he didn't even appear to be particularly bright, and Gerard seriously doubted he had anything to do with Carter's disappearance, but it was his job to make sure of that fact. Frank would be easy to break - almost too easy.

Honestly, Gerard thought it was overkill that he had been called in on this case, but the president was in an uproar, and the Secret Service had hit too many dead ends for his liking. Frank may not be directly involved, but the Secret Service was convinced that he was hiding something, and Gerard was genuinely surprised that the kid hadn't cracked under the pressure of being grilled by the previous agents, which pointed to the fact that he was guilty of something, even though why Frank would want to kidnap the president's son was something that Gerard still didn't understand.

Gerard's misgivings didn't matter though, because this was just a job, and it was Gerard's task to find out what he was trying so hard to keep hidden, so he was going to do just that.

Gerard had discovered that the best way to get someone to admit to something was not torture - quite the opposite actually. Sex worked much better, especially when you were as good at it as Gerard.

Gerard was an expert at making people desire him, and he used that to his advantage, driving them right up to the edge, refusing to give them what they needed until they had spilled out every last secret their mind contained.

Pleasure made people stupid and desperate, and those were the perfect conditions for extracting information. Pain did work too, but not always as well, and sex was much less harmful to all parties involved.

This thing that Gerard did didn't have a job title, and according to all the official records, Gerard didn't exist. It was better for everyone that way, because what he did was technically unethical at the least, and possibly illegal as well, but he didn't care.

Officially, he worked for the CIA as an analyst, which he used to do in the past before they had discovered his talents at cohesion, but his name in their files was Walter Herring, so no one could ever trace any of this back to him, and Gerard was very careful to cover his tracks once his interrogations were over with. A few people had tried to press charges, but the CIA had shut them up with money or threats, and that was usually enough to make anyone drop their complaints instantly.

Now Gerard was more of a freelancer, available to anyone who needed his particular set of skills as long as they paid his fee. He had been called in by the FBI, the Navy, the Army, you name it, but before today, he had never been enlisted by the Secret Service, but there was a first time for everything.

The door creaked open, snapping Gerard's attention away from Frank's file to witness the object of his study being led into the room, hands cuffed together in front of him and two Secret Service agents holding each of his shoulders. Frank was prettier in person, his picture didn't do him justice, and Gerard stifled a smile as he took in Frank's appearance - he was going to have fun with this one.

"You can't do this to me - fuck! I didn't even do anything," Frank was protesting angrily, but Gerard could see the hidden fear in his eyes. The agents ignored him, and Gerard chose to do the same thing, flicking his gaze back down toward the opened file lazily.

"Hey fucker - I'm talking to you!" Frank yelled, struggling valiantly as the taller of the two agents un-cuffed one of his hands, only to lock it to the slot in the table that had been put there for that very purpose.

"We will be right outside if you need us," the other agent inclined his head in Gerard's direction before following his partner out of the room, closing the door after him with a soft click.

"And who the fuck are you? You definitely don't look like a cop," Frank scoffed as he took in Gerard's appearance, and it was true. While the other agents had been clothed in pressed black suits, Gerard dressed however he chose, and today that was in a loose fitting tank top and tight jeans.

"No I don't," Gerard smiled when he saw Frank roll his eyes in exasperation at his lack of an answer.

"Oh I get it, send me to a guy who looks casual and laid back, it will help loosen up my tongue right? Well fuck you - I don't know anything, and I didn't kidnap Carter. You have already searched my fucking apartment, and I don't have a fucking secret base I am storing him in."

"I don't think you kidnapped the president's son," Gerard shrugged like it didn't matter to him one way or the other, flicking a page in Frank's file idly.

"I didn't! I just want to go home...please?" Frank asked softly, and Gerard could tell by his desperate tone of voice that he was already close to breaking.

"I might be able to make that happen, but there is something you need to do for me first."

"What the hell could I possibly do for you?" The look of confusion on Frank's face had Gerard stifling a laugh, but he pushed it down. Frank might be an easy target, but Gerard had to be careful not to fuck this up.

"You have to stay here for at least an hour, or they will know that I didn't actually question you properly."

"Why aren't you questioning me?" Frank peered at Gerard suspiciously, trying to figure out his game, but he had no idea what was about to happen.

"Because it would be a waste of time; you already said you didn't do it, and I believe you." Gerard met Frank's eyes as he spoke, and he didn't miss the way Frank jumped slightly as if he had been caught staring.

"You are fucking weird..." Frank muttered under his breath, tapping the fingers of his free hand against the table in a random pattern.

"So I've been told," Gerard chuckled under his breath softly.

"So...how did you end up working for the government?" Frank asked after about a minute of silence had passed, and Gerard could tell he didn't do well with the quiet atmosphere, his constant twitching gave it away instantly.

"Did you know you are really fucking pretty Frankie?" Gerard grinned, ignoring Frank's previous question completely.

"Wh-what?" Frank stammered out, and when his cheeks flamed a brilliant shade of red, Gerard knew he had basically won already.

"I just said you are pretty. Surely you must have heard that before."

"Uh - no...not really," Frank chuckled nervously, and Gerard knew it was time to make his move now.

"Well I think you are more than pretty, gorgeous actually." As Gerard spoke, he stood up and strolled around the table at a measured pace, watching the way Frank's eyes raked across his body as he drew closer.

"Thanks, I guess..." Frank scooted back in his chair slightly when Gerard came to a stop directly in front of him.

"Am I making you uncomfortable Frankie?" Gerard whispered, leaning down so he was at eye level with the seated man.

"Yeah, sort of...I mean, I thought I was coming in here to be grilled by another suit, not flirted with," Frank grinned weakly.

"Well I'm not just another suit, and I'm bored, not to mention we have an hour to kill..." Gerard raised one eyebrow suggestively, and Frank blushed even harder than before.

"I - what? No...I don't even know you," Frank gasped out, trying to put more distance between him and Gerard, but with his hand still cuffed to the table, he didn't make it very far.

"Oh come on, have you really never had a random hookup before?" Gerard scoffed playfully, trailing one slender finger down Frank's face gently.

"I mean - I have, but not like this, and I - I don't know. This is fucked up."

"I can tell you want me Frankie - I can see it in your eyes, in the way your heart is beating faster. You are scared, but you want this."

"I - I don't..." Frank choked out, but his words sounded pathetic and untrue.

"Oh, so you wouldn't like it if sank down on my knees right here and sucked your cock? I bet you have a pretty cock, just like your face," Gerard hissed softly, dragging his hand down Frank's heaving torso and stopping right above his belt.

Frank tried to respond, but all that came out was a choked gasp due to the fact that Gerard's fingers were now cupping his growing hard on.

"L-let go..." Frank hissed out, but his words lacked any real venom, and Gerard wasn't going to stop anyway.

"Oh come on sugar, what's the harm in letting me blow you?" Gerard cocked his head to the side slightly, making sure Frank was watching as he continued the movements with his hand - just teasing strokes; he didn't want to plunge into this straight away, he needed Frank to be worked up and needy if his plan was going to work.

"Why the fuck do you want to suck me off so badly?"

"I just do," Gerard smirked, pressing his palm down a little harder and earning a satisfying gasp from Frank in return.

"If I let you...then you have to promise to send me home after." Frank tried to make his voice sound stern, but it came out as more of a question instead.

"I don't make promises I can't keep."

"Well then get the fuck off me." Frank jerked the chair back as he spoke, and Gerard felt a small shiver run up his spine at the fact that Frank still had some fight in him.

"You don't really want that," Gerard smirked, but he didn't make another move toward Frank, not yet anyway.

"Yes I do! I just want to go home..." Frank sighed out, crossing his legs in a failed attempt at hiding his obvious erection.

"If you really know nothing, I'll make sure they release you after this, but you still have to stay in here with me for a while, and I really want to suck you off."

"You are such a freak," Frank mumbled under his breath.

"That didn't sound like a no..."

"Just fucking do it," Frank snapped out, uncrossing his legs angrily.

"I'll make it good for you Frankie," Gerard purred, pushing his red hair back slowly before reaching down and unzipping Frank's jeans.

"Fucking weirdo..." Frank muttered, but Gerard didn't miss the way his breathing quickened, or how he was staring down at Gerard's hand like it held the secrets of the universe, or something else just as fascinating.

Gerard didn't dignify him with a response; instead, he simply unbuckled Frank's belt and slipped his pants down to his ankles, biting his lip slightly as he took in Frank's boxer-clad dick. He was hard as a rock already, and Gerard had to give him some credit for keeping his cool while he was this aroused. Half of his clients were begging for his mouth by this point, but Frank was being stubbornly silent.

"You can lie to me all you want Frankie, but I know you want this," Gerard exhaled heavily, letting his fingers dance across the waistband of Frank's boxers.

"I have a boner - so what? You're hot, but you are still creepy as fuck, so you better start sucking my dick before I change my mind," Frank scoffed.

"So demanding Frankie," Gerard cooed, inching down Frank's boxers until his cock finally sprang free, bouncing back up to hit his stomach with an obscene smacking sound.

" _Fucking hell_ -" Frank groaned when Gerard tentatively traced the head of his leaking cock with one finger, dipping inside the slit to gather up the precome pooling there. Making sure that Frank was watching, Gerard sucked the come covered digit into his mouth, humming slightly as Frank's eyes widened in shock.

"You taste good sugar, really good," Gerard moaned in a slightly exaggerated manner, but he could tell by Frank's dilated pupils that he was getting into this now, as much as his brain was screaming at him that this was wrong.

"You're fucking dirty," Frank managed to spit out, but Gerard didn't give him a chance to say anything else, because he chose just then to lower his head down onto Frank's cock, taking him as deep as he could go all at once.

Frank's strangled cry of pleasure was music to Gerard's ears, and he was actually enjoying this slightly as well. He wasn't lying when he said Frank was pretty; actually, he was probably the most attractive client he had ever worked with, and for one second, Gerard wished this situation was different, and he was sucking Frank off because he wanted him to, not because he needed to get information out of him.

But that wasn't Gerard's life, and it never would be, so he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind; instead, turning all of his focus to driving Frank wild, sucking hard before bobbing his head up and down, using his tongue liberally as Frank fell apart above him.

" _Oh my god_ ," Frank gasped when Gerard took him particularly deep, feeling Frank hit the back of his throat gently. Gerard was good at this, and he knew it, but this was only a warm up - Frank had no idea what he was in for.

"Shit - I'm close," Frank gasped out, and that was Gerard's cue to pull off with a slightly pop, leaving Frank panting and confused as he wandered over to the bag he had left in the doorway.

"What the hell?" Frank choked out, staring at Gerard with wide fuck me eyes.

"Just a second sugar," Gerard called out as he rummaged around for a moment, returning to Frank quickly with the item he had just retrieved hidden behind his back.

"Finish it fucker," Frank growled, stroking himself with his free hand, but that wasn't allowed, and Gerard wasn't going to let Frank get away with that.

"Stop touching yourself - now," Gerard commanded, and shockingly enough, Frank listened to him, jerking his hand away as if he had been burned.

Gerard sank back down to his knees, but instead of taking Frank's cock into his mouth again, he revealed the object he had obscured from Frank's view, settling the cock ring around his dick before he could comprehend what was happening.

The realization of what Gerard had just done sunk in a moment later, and the panicked look that flashed across Frank's face was priceless.

"What the hell? Get that thing off me!" Frank cried out, trying to remove the cock ring one-handed, but Gerard was done playing games, and it was time to let Frank know who was in charge.

Snatching Frank's wrist roughly, Gerard un-cuffed Frank from the table before practically dragging him over to the small bed that had sat unnoticed in the corner; Frank stumbling the entire way since his pants were still pooled around his ankles.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Frank panted out, but Gerard didn't answer, he simply threw Frank onto the bed roughly before threading his cuffs through the metal headboard, locking Frank's wrists securely before stepping back to admire his handiwork.

"So are you ready to tell me what you know yet?" Gerard asked out of courtesy mostly. He knew Frank was stubborn, much more than he had originally anticipated him to be, and Gerard would be disappointed if he gave in now.

"Fuck off! This is fucking illegal or some shit!" Frank yelled loudly, but no one was coming to his rescue, and even though he was technically right, there was no way he would ever find Gerard once he left this room.

"You are going to tell me eventually sugar, you are just making this harder on yourself." Gerard set to work removing Frank's shoes and pants as he spoke, running his fingers over Frank's thighs suggestively as he did so. Frank twisted his head around roughly, shooting Gerard a scathing glare, but it didn't affect Gerard at all, if anything - it only excited him more.

"I told you, I don't know anything, and fucking raping me isn't going to loosen my tongue," Frank spat angrily, trying to suppress a shiver as Gerard's fingers moved up to caress his spine.

"We'll see Frankie," Gerard purred, dragging his lips over the line he was tracing across Frank's back, smiling to himself as he felt his muscles tighten in anticipation.

"Please don't -" Frank gasped when Gerard's mouth dropped lower, and Gerard knew that he was aware of what was coming, but there was no way he was going to stop now.

So even though Frank continued to protest, Gerard spread Frank open, pausing for a moment to increase the tension just a little bit more before finally pushing his face against Frank's ass and licking a long strip with his tongue over Frank's sensitive hole.

" _Oh fuck_ -" Frank choked out in a strangled tone of voice, his head falling in between his arms as he panted heavily.

Gerard pulled up for a second to see if Frank was ready to talk yet, but when he didn't make another sound, Gerard buried himself back in between Frank's ass, really going at it now, licking and sucking intently as Frank did his best to bite back his moans of pleasure.

This is where most of his clients lost it, because rimming was intense, and with the cock ring on, Frank wasn't going to be able to come until Gerard let him. Judging by the way his thighs were trembling and he was pushing back against Gerard's face, he was really fucking close already.

"Wanna talk yet Frankie?" Gerard rasped out a few minutes later, using one finger to trace Frank's wet hole teasingly.

"No - I don't, I didn't..." Frank heaved out, falling forward to his elbows tiredly.

"Just tell me sugar, then this will all be over, and I will let you come," Gerard promised as he pushed his finger inside him, wiggling it back and forth gently.

"I fucking hate you..." Frank tried to inject venom into his voice, but it just came out whiny and needy instead.

"It looks like I will have to fuck you then Frankie - not that I mind, but this is your last chance before I stick my dick into your tight ass," Gerard threatened, adding another finger when Frank didn't respond.

"I'm not telling you shit," Frank gasped out when Gerard added a third digit, twisting them upward at an angle that had Frank whining loudly, trying to muffle his cries against the mattress with pitiful results.

"Okay sugar," Gerard shrugged, heading over to the bag again before returning to the bed with a condom and lube clutched firmly in his hand.

Gerard undressed quickly, because he was getting pretty turned on himself, and he would be lying if he said he didn't want to fuck Frank.

With movements quickened by years of practice, Gerard slipped on the condom before coating his erection with a generous amount of lube, biting back his own moan of pleasure as he did so.

"Ready sugar?" Gerard asked, giving Frank one final chance to end this all here and now, but of course, he stayed silent, and Gerard was impressed with his determination.

He would break though - they all did, and as Gerard lined himself up with Frank carefully, he noticed how he didn't even try to move away at all, which was a very good sign.

"Shit Frank, you're tight," Gerard hissed as he sank inside of him, taking it slow so he didn't hurt him, because he wasn't into causing his clients pain.

" _Please..._ " Frank whispered, and Gerard wasn't sure if he was asking Gerard to stop or keep going, but he was pretty sure Frank didn't even know himself.

"So fucking pretty," Gerard let himself moan loudly as he slipped all the way in, and by the way Frank keened high in his throat, Gerard was pretty sure he had just brushed his prostate.

"I - I need..." Frank groaned out, but Gerard could barely hear him over the blood pumping through his ears, Frank just felt too perfect. The way his ass squeezed his dick tightly was driving Gerard crazy, and he had to move, so that's just what he did.

With a quick jerk of his hips, Gerard pulled out halfway before snapping forward again, releasing a throaty cry from Frank in the process. As Gerard continued to move in and out, he almost forgot that he was working, and this wasn't about him at all, because _fuck_ \- he wanted it to be. Even though he loved his job, right now he wished that he had a boyfriend, or somebody who wanted him to fuck them, and not an unwilling victim, and for the second time today, he imagined that person being Frank, even though he knew that was stupid, and he would never see Frank again after this session.

Still, it was nice to pretend for a moment, and even though Gerard knew he had to focus on the job, it was a struggle to get his head back in the game and actually pay attention to anything besides the intense pleasure he was feeling.

Frank was losing it quickly too, even though Gerard could tell he was trying so hard to keep it together. He was doing his best to bit back his moans, but they were getting louder and more intense. He was shoving back against Gerard now as well, attempting to take him deeper, even as he shook his head fiercely as if he was trying to snap himself out of this.

Gerard went harder, making sure to hit Frank's sweet spot every time, but Frank was still resisting, and Gerard began to worry that he might come before Frank gave in and told him what he needed to know - that would be a first, but just when Gerard felt the familiar coiling burn in his stomach that meant he was close, Frank finally spoke up.

" _Fuck_ \- stop! Please, I'll tell you, I'll fucking tell you," Frank screamed out, causing Gerard to cease his motions, still keeping himself buried inside of Frank though, just in case he was bluffing.

"Come on sugar, spit it out," Gerard encouraged when Frank didn't continue speaking, grinding against his prostate as extra motivation.

"I - I didn't do it okay, but I did see something..." Frank panted loudly, lifting himself back up onto his hands as he spoke.

"What did you see Frankie?"

"It was Ray...Ray Toro, he was with Carter down by the river, you know that one that runs through campus? I was hiding out there so I could smoke without the RA's catching me, and I saw Ray's car pull up, and Carter was with him. They didn't see me, and I don't know what they were doing, but that was the same night he disappeared," Frank admitted guiltily, and Gerard was surprised that he held out this long when he wasn't even involved in whatever had happened.

"Why did you keep this hidden if you weren't a part of it?" Gerard asked, confused at why Frank had held onto this information so tightly. He could tell by his tone of voice that he wasn't lying, but it just didn't make sense.

"Because Ray is my best fucking friend okay, and I don't want him getting in trouble. I have no clue what the fuck went down after I left, but Ray is a good guy, and he didn't kidnap Carter," Frank spat, a sudden fire fueling his words again, and Gerard finally understood his reluctance to speak.

Frank was loyal, ridiculously so, and if it was anyone else who had seen what Frank had, they would have confessed to the first cop who asked, but not Frank. Gerard's opinion of him rose even higher, and even though Frank was stupid for keeping this information from the Secret Service for so long, Gerard was glad that he didn't have any direct correlation to Carter's disappearance, that way he could go home after this.

"See Frankie, was that so hard?" Gerard smiled, running his hands lightly over his ribs in an affectionate manner.

" _Please_ \- it hurts...I need to come," Frank squeezed his eyes shut as Gerard began to rock in and out of him again at a measured pace.

"Yeah sugar, you can come," Gerard gasped as he fumbled with the cock ring, releasing the strap that was holding it down as he continued to fuck Frank steadily.

And as soon as the ring fell away, Frank was coming with a tortured groan that sounded as if it was being forcibly ripped out of his chest as he spurted hard, all over the mattress and Gerard's hand, which he had wrapped around his cock tightly as soon as the ring had been removed.

"Shit Frank," Gerard cried out, because Frank was clenching and trembling around him, and even though Gerard usually didn't get himself off on a job, he couldn't help it this time. Before he could pull out, he was coming undone, moaning quietly as he continued to pump Frank through his own orgasm.

As soon as Gerard could move again, he pulled out of Frank quickly, releasing a small whimper from the younger boy who then collapsed onto the bed in a boneless heap.

Gerard didn't say a word as he disposed of the condom and hurriedly dressed himself, gathering up his supplies before exiting the room without a backward glance, and neither did Frank, which was probably for the best.

After Gerard had relayed the information he had learned to the two agents who were still stationed outside the door, he headed toward the car he had waiting for him, because he knew if he stayed another moment longer, he wouldn't ever want to leave.

The two agents would clean Frank up and make sure he got home safely, and someone else would track down Ray and get to the bottom of this, but Gerard's job was done, and he shouldn't care anymore right?

So why couldn't he get Frank's face out of his head? Sure he was pretty, and loyal, and a really good fuck, but Gerard couldn't get attached to clients, there was just no way that could ever happen. If Frank saw him again, he would punch him in the face, or call the cops on him - probably both, but Gerard couldn't help but wish that one day they would meet up in the future, as fucking stupid as that sounded.

That was the downside of the job though, and Gerard had to live with that. He couldn't get attached to anyone, especially not a client, and there were plenty of perks to outweigh the bad, so it shouldn't bother him at all, but this time it did.

So even though Gerard knew he was supposed to drop Frank's file off before he left the building, he kept it with him, just so he could check up on him every now and then, only to make sure he was doing okay. He wouldn't get caught, and no one had to know. It made Gerard feel a little better knowing he had this tiny bit of Frank with him, even though what he really wanted was the real thing, but he would take whatever he could get.


End file.
